


Of Blood and Fur

by HeathHollows



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, Jakeward, LGBT, M/M, gaylove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathHollows/pseuds/HeathHollows
Summary: Jacob had been following Bella Swan around since her Leech boyfriend had left to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.Well, it goes without saying, he failed. Bella ended up jumping from a cliff and cliff diving into the ocean. She never returned. Jake was so devastated, he become extremely depressed and never left his room. Sam became worried and contacted Carlisle to see if he could do anything.Carlisle came and checked on him. Carlisle said his depression was going to become worse and worse until his mind would shatter. Carlisle talked to Edward to see if Edward would get what happened. As Edward walks in, Jake looks up and the world becomes meaningless.☆-----☆This is one of my First Stories so please don't hate. constructive Criticism is always appreciated.The book is set around New Moon after Bella goes Cliff-Diving. The major differences is Bella doesn't return and Jake imprints on Edward. There will be some major angst. Lemon is a possibility but not a definite.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	1. The Hair Raising Scream

**Author's Note:**

> ♡----DISCLAIMER----♡
> 
> I do not own Twilight or any characters except my own original characters. All rights of Twilight and Any/All Characters not created by me belong to Stephenie Meyer. I make no money from this. I do thos for pure fun.
> 
> A Note from WickedAriaArtist
> 
> Hello,
> 
> This is the first part of Of Blood & Fur ! I hope that you all like it. As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> For the disclaimer, please refer to the Opening A/N & Disclaimer Chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy,
> 
> Have a Merry Day,
> 
> WickedAriaArtist

**3rd Person POV**

Jacob was walking along the beach when he heard the most hair-raising scream. He was waiting on Bella to get to the beach so they could sit on the beach and talk without that leech she called her boyfriend. Apparently, he had left saying that Bella would never be safe as long as he was around. He was right, but that didn't help Bella with her problem.

After Jacob had run to where he heard the scream, he saw that the water was rippling as if someone had jumped in. He jumped into the water and tried to see if there was a person in the water. Jake, had swum to the side of the cliff where the water and the cliff met and went under. He looked down to see Bella, blood pouring into the water from her body, unconscious and falling into the water. He swam to her, and just before he got to her, he saw her breathe in the water.

Jake grabbed her body and swam to the surface of the water. He swam with her on his back to the beach where he then began to do the minor amount of CPR that he knew. Bella would not wake up. She just laid there like she was dead. Jake, with little sanity in his mind left, checked for a pulse, only to find, there was none. He screamed and cried as he sat there watching his best friend and crush lay there dead.

Jake, after removing his clothing, shifted to his wolf and called for Sam. He then shifted back to his normal form and put his clothes back on. He began to cry and hugged his knees to his chest, curling into himself. Jake, sensed someone/something approaching, and looked up. He watched Sam come in his wolf form and shift to his normal form.

"Jake, you need to come home. I will carry her." Sam said with sadness in his voice. Sam, after shifting, grabbed Bella in his maul, gently so as to not hurt her, and ran towards the "packhouse."

Jake, after spending a moment more crying, shifted and ran after Sam. When Jake got to the house, he shifted and put on clothing. "I can't believe she did this because of the stupid leech." was all Jake said before he turned and left. He walked back to his home and to his room. He didn't leave his room for the rest of the day.


	2. The Beast Meets Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡----DISCLAIMER----♡
> 
> I do not own Twilight or any characters except my own original characters. All rights of Twilight and Any/All Characters not created by me belong to Stephenie Meyer. I make no money from this. I do this for pure fun.
> 
> Opening A/N:
> 
> Hello Lovely Readers,
> 
> I am here with the second part of Of Blood and Fur! If you have any suggestions, feel free to comment or message me. I will always look into suggestions.
> 
> I am also going to start Cross-Posting my stories to Wattpad and FanFiction. Please be sure to check them out (the link will be out soon)!
> 
> Don't forget to Like, Comment, and Vote!
> 
> Have a Merry Day,
> 
> WickedAriaArtist

**3rd Person POV**

Edward was running with his family through the woods in Forks, he had left Bella a week ago. Carlisle had gotten a call from the wolf pack alpha Sam that something had happened and that the pack needed him. Edward and the family had just gotten to Alaska when they call came. They rushed back with their speed at 3x the normal and were already at the border of the pack land.

Edward looked to Carlisle's worried look and asked him what was wrong. "It's Bella and Jacob" was all Carlisle said with a voice that betrayed his worry. Edward nodded his head and decided to stay quite. Edward began to run faster and outpaced his family by several miles. He got to the house that he knew to be Jacobs and waited for his family.

As Carlisle and the rest of Edward's family caught up to him, they all followed Carlisle into the house. Billy Black was inside waiting for them to arrive. "Jacob is in his room. He hasn't come out since mid-day yesterday." were Billy's words when they came in. "What about Bella?" was heard from Edward.

"I am sorry to say she committed suicide," Billy said looking sullen. "She went cliff jumping on her own and died while in the water." Gasps were heard throughout the family of Vampires. Edward rushed from the house and smelled the area. He then rushed to the words and punched a very large and very old tree breaking it down to the stump.

Edward rushed back to the house and found that Billy had shown Carlisle the body of Isabella Swan, who was dead while she was in the water Carlisle said after examining the body.

"May I see Jacob?" was all that was heard from Edward. He was sad to see her go but he needed to make sure that Jacob didn't hurt himself because of this.

"He is in his room," Billy replied. "However, I would be careful. He is emotionally unstable right now." Billy looked into Edward's eyes trying to place the thoughts running through the vampire's mind.

Edward nodded his head and went to Jacob's room. He then knocked and heard a grunt and "Who's there?" He heard Jacob's thoughts were very silent and melancholy. "It's Edward, Jacob. May I come in?" Edward said with gentleness in his voice. "I guess" was all that was heard.

Edward opened the door and found Jacob sitting on the floor crying. "How are you feeling?" was the enigmatic question from Edward. Jacob gave a light grunt but didn't say anything. 'You should know how I am feeling Mind Leech.' was the thought that Jacob sent to Edward.

Edward just sighed. "I know how it feels to lose the people you love," was the mellow reply from Edward. "I just wish you would look at me so I can gauge your body language better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is part two of Of Blood and Fur! 
> 
> Please let me know how you think this part was. If you have any requests for future chapters, feel free to put them in the comments or message me. 
> 
> I also want to state, that this book is my first book and that I would like to continue on and do more books. Let me know what other books you want to see on my profile.
> 
> Thank you and Have a Merry Day,
> 
> WickedAriaArtist


	3. The Beast Falls for the Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Third Part of Of Blood and Fur!
> 
> I am glad that some of you guys actually like the story and I am proud to say that I will be dedicating this chapter to the first person to vote on the Story, LadyCordelia2104!
> 
> If you have any questions for me, please feel free to send me a message with the question or post it in the comments section.
> 
> Thank You,
> 
> WickedAriaArtist

**3rd Person POV (Edward's Side)**

Edward waited for Jacob to look up at him so he could gauge Jacob's body language better. He waited for what would have felt like an eternity if he were human. As Jacob waged an internal war with himself, one side battling to just keep looking down, this side being the losing side. The other side was battling to look at the 'leech', this side being victorious.

Edward watched as Jacob lifted his head and look at the 'leech'. He didn't look at Edward's eyes at first, but when he did, Edward watched as memories flew through Jacob's mind. These memories weren't Jacob's and Bella's either, they were Jacob's and his memories. He felt Jasper's mind become hazy and felt Jasper practically fly up to the room to see what was happening.

As Jasper looked in through the doorway, Edward felt Jasper sensing Jacob's emotions and gave him a look asking what it means. Jasper sent Edward the thought saying ' _It means he just imprinted on you dumbass_ ' and gave Edward a look of shock and sighed. ' _You can't reject him for he will die_ ' was the last thing Edward heard from Jasper's thoughts before Jasper left.

**3rd Person POV (Jacob's Side)**

Jacob had been crying for almost a day now. He knew he couldn't do anything but it didn't make it any better. Not to mention his father called the 'Leech' over to see Bella. He didn't even want Bella, but yet he is coming over anyway.

As Jacob was in his room, crying on the floor, the 'Leech' walked in and began to ask how he was feeling. He should know, he was a damn mind 'leech' for god's sake. He 'wanted to get a read on Jacob's body language' was his words. He didn't want to look at the 'leech' but as he waged his internal war, something said to just go with the words of the 'leech' and look at him.

Jacob looked up at the blood-sucker but it took him a minute to look into the other boy's eyes. When he did, the world fell behind him and all that mattered was the boy in front of him. He began to see memories. Not memories of him and Bella or even of Bella and Edward, but of Edward and him.

As Jacob came out of his stupor, he noticed that he felt weightless and that when he tried to think of Edward as a 'leech', he couldn't. He felt like it was going against a part of him that would now always be there. He didn't know what he felt like, but he knew that imprinted on Edward Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that scene, I shall end the third chapter in Of Blood and Fur!!
> 
> I really hope you guys like this chapter. I worked so hard to make both sides heard in this chapter and it was hard, but I feel confident in this and I hope that you guys will enjoy it.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who reads this story and I hope you can give me a little constructive criticism on it if you find anything wrong.
> 
> Thank You and Have a Merry Day,
> 
> WickedAriaArtist


	4. A Tale as Old as Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Lovely Readers,
> 
> I would like to welcome you to the fourth part of Of Blood and Fur! As well as, I would like to introduce a few new things to you all!, If you notice, I have been in the process of upgrading a few things and bring in new ideas to the brand of 'WickedAriaArtist'! You will find all of these updates, on my profile in the Conversations Tab!
> 
> I also want to inform you all, I am in the middle of coding my own website from scratch and that the 'Beta' version is out now and is released to the public. I will be coding a new part of the website for every story and chapter. It will be much like Wattpad and AO3 but without all the ads!
> 
> But without futher ado,
> 
> I give you,
> 
> A Tale as Old as Time

**3rd Person (Edward's POV)**

Edward watched as Jacob's mind began running through memories and began to feel memories run through his mind as well, but not as strong as Jacob's. Edward watched as Jacob realized what happened. Jacob fainted not three seconds after he realized he imprinted. As Jacob fell, Edward rushed forward and caught him before his head hit the ground.

Edward cradled Jacob's head to his lap and softly, like wisps kissing his forehead, ran his hand through Jacob's hair. He thought about what had just happened and where to take it. He knew that if he was to reject Jacob, both he and Jacob would die a slow and painful death, which Edward did not wish that on his worst enemy.

Edward looked down at Jacob's sleeping face and smiled a small, soft-faced smile. He held Jacob closer than he ever held Bella and hoped that Jacob would accept him. Edward felt Jacob's mind coming back into consciousness. He began to sift through Jacob's thoughts to figure out if Jacob would reject Edward.

**3rd Person POV (Jacob's POV)**

Jacob began to awaken from his fainting spell and took account of three things. One, he was laying on something cold. Two, he smelled a scent so beautiful that he almost moaned in pleasure. Three, he remembered his imprint. As that last one came through his mind, he looked up at Edward who was looking at him both quizlically and softly.

Jacob looked at him almost as if saying, _'You actually care and are here?'_ Jacob couldn't believe that Edward had stayed with him after he fainted. Jacob almost cried and he felt but one tear slip down his face. He cuddled his face into Edwards lap further so he felt the touch of his imprint.

He was content to lay here all day and for the rest of his life. Just so that he could spend time with Edward. He looked up at Edward and thought, ' _Would you like to go on a run? I need the fresh air and I know you could use the time to hunt._ ' Edward smiled at him with a smile that matched the radiance of Aphrodite with how bright and beautiful it was.

They ended up running into a few animals for Edward to feed upon. As Jacob watched Edward hunt and feed, he thought of how beautiful Edward was. He shifted and put on the clothing that he had brought with him for this case, and walked up to Edward and put his head to the side. ' _I would like to dance with you!_ ' was all that Jacob thought to Edward.

"Right here? Right now?" was the reply from the bronze-headed boy. Jacob nodded his head yes and watched as Edward stuck his hand out to him. Jacob gratefully accepted the extended hand and they began to dance, to their own music and their own rhythm. It reminded Jacob of a 'Tale as Old as Time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends, A Tale as Old as Time, the Fourth chapter in Of Blood and Fur!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and what you would like to see in the next few parts. i do believe that I will be bringing in some problems from the Volturi, hehehehehehe. (Sorry, Not Sorry)
> 
> I will also like to let you all know that, with these new additions, I will most likely be shifting my schedule around so I will post on Saturdays or Sundays!
> 
> I will see you soon,
> 
> WickedAriaArtist

**Author's Note:**

> Welp,
> 
> That is Chapter One of Of Blood & Fur! I hope you like it. 
> 
> Please be sure to let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thank You & Have a Merry Day,
> 
> WickedAriaArtist


End file.
